


How To Save Kurt's Life

by klaineshipper545



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Near Death Experience, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineshipper545/pseuds/klaineshipper545
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Kurt's life started going down hill the day he met Blaine. Will a certain blonde boy be able to save him before he does something he'll really regret? Rated T now, may get higher if this keeps going. This is also on Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm aware I'm not the best at writing fanfiction but I wanna keep going in the fandom I care so much about. So this is my first story I've written, beta'd, and posted without anyone elses help. I hope this is as good as it is in my brain.  
Warnings: Angst, sadness. thoughts of suicide, slight implied violence

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee, Kurt, Chandler or Blaine. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk.

 

*Kurt's POV*

It all happened that fateful day on November the 9th, 2010. That was the day I stopped Blaine on the staircase at Dalton. That was the day I knew I had found my soulmate. Other people date and screw as many people as they can before they find the one person they really connect with. I had only kissed 2 people before Blaine, they were Brittany (bless her and her root beer flavoured lipgloss), and Karofsky (who would've been ok to handle if he didn't bully me or threaten to kill me).

After the day in November and after I transfered to Dalton, I realized that Blaine was already dating someone, by the name of Sebastian Smythe. God he's a terrible person. He looks like a meerkat, smells like Craigslist and has obnoxious CW hair. How Blaine liked him..... I couldn't begin to know.

Well, I'm getting ahead of myself. Sebastian knew that I liked Blaine, so he tried to make my life even more miserable than it already was. He started teasing me about Blaine and how great of a kisser he was. At one point, in the Lima Bean, I got so fed up with Sebastian that I smacked him in the face.

It wasn't the best plan, but he filled me with so much rage that it was all I could think of to do at that time.

After that day, Blaine avoided me. He had stopped hanging out with me and it had made me horribly depressed. I had gotten kicked out of the Warblers and got expelled from Dalton for acts of bullying and violence.

My dad was really disappointed in me. When I got home after my expulsion he didn't say a word to me. Finn high fived me and praised me for standing up for myself. On the outside I looked like sunshine and roses, but on the inside I was imploding and I felt like I didn't deserve to live.

So that's when I planned everything. I stole a bottle of my dad's heart medication, wrote letters to everyone; including Blaine and the New Directions. I wrote a small makeshift will saying to donate all my things to Goodwill and the Salvation Army. Then I left my house.

I took a liesurely stroll in the park, contemplating what I was about to do. I sat on a bench and stared at the ground. I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't notice a boy walk up to me.

"Excuse me? Are you ok? You look really down"He said

I looked up and saw someone with blonde hair, glasses and a fabulously put together outfit.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not ok. I could be a lot better."

He smiled. "I'm Chandler Kiehl. Wanna go and get a coffee? I'll let you vent to me"

I thought for a second before nodded and standing. "I'd like that"

The blonde boy grinned before taking my hand and leading me to the Lima Bean.

"What's your name?" He asked with an over enthusiastic grin.

I smiled lightly. "I'm Kurt Hummel. And you literally just saved my life."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed, faved and followed this. It'll definitely give me the drive I need to keep this fanfic up and running. I am open to suggestions on how to make this better or things to add. Just remember to keep and open mind about reviews and suggestions. And this fic will entirely be in Kurt's POV unless I feel like a Chandler or a Blaine chapter

The day I met Chandler, everything changed for me. We got our coffees at the Lima Bean and sat down. Within 10 minutes of mindless chitchat, I told him everything. I told him about my mom, my dad's heart attack, Finn being my first crush, my first 'kiss' being with a girl, when I met Blaine and ended it with what I was planning on doing tonight.

Chandler looked at me with a frown, "So you're willing to end your life just because your hopes didn't come true?"

I smiled lightly. "I know, it's stupid. But I just couldn't stand the thought of not having Blaine. He is the most perfect and dapper man in the whole world." I sighed sadly.

Chandler put his hand on top of mine, which was on the table. "Everyone finds that one person they really really want. In the end, they end up not getting the one person and try to do what you were planning. 

I've had that happen to me several times. I just never gave up on my journey to find that one guy for me. You just need to realize that deep down, Blaine wasn't the right guy for you"

I smiled and nodded. "Now that I think about it, you're right, Blaine was really oblivious and never really paid 100% attention to anyone other than himself and his hair-gel obsession"

Me and Chandler both laughed at that. "Kurt, you think we could exchange numbers? That way if you ever need someone to vent too or be with, I'll just be a call away."

I handed him my phone and he handed me his. We both exchanged our numbers and stood up from the table.

"Thank's Chandler. If you didn't take time out of your day to talk to me, I'd probably be dead right now." I said, hugging him gently.

He smiled and hugged back. "Well I saw a sad face and had to make it happy. I'll talk to you later, Kurt" He said running out of the coffee shop. 

As I walked out of the shop, I saw Sebastian come up to me. 

"So you were gonna off yourself just cause you couldn't have my man?" He asked snarkly.

I rolled my eyes. "Keep away from me Sebastian. You're worse than the bullies at McKinley." I said, trying to walk away. Only to be grabbed by the taller boy's hands and dragged into an alley.

"If you were originally gonna die, then do it." Sebastian growled, taking out a pocket knife and slicing my throat. He chuckled evilly before walking away.

I coughed and fell to the ground, feeling blood run down my neck and stain my shirt. I managed to take out my phone and make one text before passing out from almost immediate blood loss.

To: Chandler  
From: Kurt  
"Help.....attacked by Lima Bean....gonna die"

\-------------------------------

Chandler looked at his phone when it went off. He was already at home, rethinking the past hour. He gasped when he read the test.

From: Kurtie  
To: Chandler  
"Help.....attacked by Lima Bean....gonna die"

He grabbed his keys and ran out of the house, not bothering to put on shoes. 

Only one thought went through his mind: "God, I hope I'm not too late to save Kurt again"


	3. Chapter 3

Author’s note: Been really busy with school, but I’m done school till January now. I’ll try to update more often but I can’t guarantee anything being a procrastinator like myself. And the conclusion of my poll is: Yes I will be making this an MPreg. Just wait until my bad smut chapter comes around. Sorry this is so short

Sadly, Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I do not own anything but possibly the plot of my fic.

Chapter 3

*A week later*

The next thing I can remember, I was waking up in a hospital bed. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the white, clean room. My eyes stopped roaming when I saw a blonde, glasses wearing boy sitting in the chair beside the bed.

“Kurt? You’re awake?” the boy, Chandler (if I remember correctly) said.

I groaned quietly and tried to sit up. Chandler immediately and slowly pushed me down so I was still laying on the bed.

“Don’t get up. Or try to speak. Your throat is still healing you need to rest.” Chandler said frantically. 

I stared up at the blonde boy with confusion, my eyes asking what happened and why I was in the hospital.

“You were attacked. Someone snuck up to you and tried to slit your throat.” Chandler said, pain and sympathy eminent in his voice.

I stared at him and blinked in complete shock. “Someone tried to kill me?” I whispered quietly.

Chandler frowned sadly. “I’m so sorry Kurt. I should’ve taken you home. If I never left you alone, this wouldn’t have happened.” He said with tears welling up in his eyes.

I frowned and moved to grab his hand. “Not your fault” I whispered softly.

Chandler smiled lightly and looked at me. “C-can I kiss you?” He asked nervously.

I thought for a couple of seconds before nodding slowly.

Chandler gripped my hand gently before leaning in and slowly pressing his lips to mine.

And then, it happened….fireworks. I never felt firework when I kissed Blaine.

Chandler pulled back a little and smiled. “You’re amazing, Kurt. Never try to hurt yourself because someone tried to hurt you.” He said with a cute twinkle in his eyes.

I nodded slowly and grabbed his neck, pulling him into another sweet and lingering kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Author’s Note: Hey!! I’ve been doing a lot of writing during long lectures in class so I have a couple more chapter written out. I’m hoping you’re still reading and favouriting and showing this fic to your friends. So long as I get positives reviews I’m happy and I will keep writing. This is still in Kurt’s POV.

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer…. I don’t own Glee, or Kurt or Chandler. Those belong to Ryan Murphy. I hopefully own the plot and concept of this fanfic.

*A month later*

I walked out of my house and skipped happily over to Chandler’s car that was parked in front of my house.

“Hey sweetie.” Chandler said with his trade mark sweet grin.

“Hi” I said hoarsely, as my voice had not completely healed yet.

Chandler smiled and kissed my cheek. “You’re getting better everyday.”

I grinned brightly. “Just because I have you to help me” I said quietly, remembering how he was always over, helping me get used to talking again.

Chandler grinned. “Well someone need to look after you since your dad is always working to pay off the hospital bills.”

I frowned sadly as I buckled myself in. “So where are we going?” I asked curiously as Chandler started the car.

“You’ll see.” Chandler said, winking as we left Lime and went to another city.

We eventually pulled into a parking lot in Akron.

“Where are we? This place is foreign to me.” I said looking around in confusion.

Chandler just grinned. “It’s a surprise, Honey.” He said with a playful wink.

I unbuckled myself and opened the door, getting out of the car and looking around some more.

Chandler grabbed my hand gently and walked into a big apartment building.

After climbing a few small flights of stairs we walked towards a door.

“Why are we here?” I asked, looking at Chandler; who took out a set of keys and opened the door.

“This is our new home.” Chandler said, walking us into the apartment.

I barely got into the doorway before everything went black and I fell to the floor.


End file.
